Jyoti Kaur
"Let's say that Phoebe Terese's own minority replacement is none other than... Jyoti Kaur, an Indian... no, she's not a Native American girl, but a South Asian girl who is the new classmate of the seven original of them. Just for the record, because right now she's kinda like a new resident in my village. At Phoebe's old school, I bet Jyoti may NOT be in there last goddamned year before she might've became a new arrival in the Walkerville Elementary School by that time." --Su Ji-Hoon, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie Jyoti Kaur is a character featured on Netflix's The Magic School Bus Rides Again. She debuts in the first episode of the reboot of The Magic School Bus, Frizzle to the Future. Jyoti is voiced by Birva Pandya. She replaced Phoebe Terese, who moved back to her old school. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she serves as a rookie of both Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls, and later on, the leader of of the Gurkha Union as of "Nepal Rising." She would wield a Pistol Auto 9mm 1A, a Sterling submachine gun, an FN MAG, a Vidhwansak, a Multi Caliber Individual Weapon System, an Excalibur, a 1B1 INSAS, a INSAS LMG, a Carl Gustav recoilless rifle, a 2-inch mortar, an MP 40, a Walther P33, a combat knife, a Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel, a Lee-Enfield, a Bren light machine gun, a Thomspon submachine gun, an M1 carbine, a katara, a pata, an urumi, a silambam, a composite bow, a gada, a talwar, a kukri, and a few of Stielhandgranate. She is possible to be voiced by Birva Pandya in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. History ''The Magic School Bus Rides Again'' Jyoti is a new student in Ms. Frizzle's science class and replaced Phoebe, who went back to her old school. Arnold tells her about how the class has an ecosystem and that nothing should change, except her. Jyoti is delighted after she hears stories of their famous or, for Arnold, "infamous" field trips. Arnold offers Jyoti Phoebe's old seat, revealing that she went back to her old school. Soon they hear someone sliding down a rope and instead of Ms. (Valerie) Frizzle, appears a talkative red-haired woman who reveals herself to be Ms. (Valerie) Frizzle's sister, Ms. (Fiona) Frizzle. World War III "Nobody will see me coming. They'll die if I don't stop them." --Jyoti Kaur about the Faunus protesters, Operation: Invasion Der Zukünftigen Akademie When Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna came to Walkerville Elementary School, along with 10 (ten) Space Marines, 15 (fifteen) Exeron fighters, 30 (thirty) Blasters, 25 (twenty-five) Atlas soldiers, an Atlas sergeant, Jaecob Abhel, 8 (eight) Battle Fortresses, 4 (four) Arctic Battle Fortresses, 17 (seventeen) Atlesian Knight-200s, 5 (five) Baneblades, 6 (six) D77-TC Pelicans, and 10 (ten) Atlesian airships, along with MERC and the Preschool Girls, Ruby told the whole of Ms. Frizzle class to join the Beacon War and save the academy. When Fiona accepts what Team RWBY would say about the Beacon War and its happenings, she and her classmates bid farewell to Mr. Ruhle and they eventually get turned in their clothes into military uniforms, meaning they're ready for combat, despite still in their child ages. Like Wanda Li, Jyoti Kaur is now being well-trained so very heard by her soon-to-be master, Yang Xiao Mong. Soon after the Beacon War, he, Ms. Frizzle and her own students eventually became minions to Yang Xiao Long, because of the Magic School Bus' color, and is rewarded with a pair of upgraded Ember Celicas, which are called Ember Frizzles, which are named after the Frizzle sisters. Appearance Jyoti has her dark brown hair in a ponytail and she has brown eyes, wears a magenta hairband, gold earrings, a lavender and indigo short-sleeved jacket, black shorts, cream socks and purple and white sneakers with white stripes in between. Her signature colors are indigo and magenta. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she now wears a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform (MCCUU) with a indigo-and-magenta camouflage. She also wears a boonie hat. Underneath the blouse, she has a light indigo V-neck T-shirt. Trivia *It's been lately known that Jyoti bears a strong resemblance to a spiritual character from another TV show named Gaia from Cartoon Network's Captain Planet. Category:3rd Graders Category:9 Story Entertainment Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Americans Category:Animated Characters Category:Animated Series Characters Category:Anti-Tank Specialists Category:Archers Category:Asians Category:Asian Americans Category:Atlas Army Members Category:Atlesians Category:Beacon War-Involved Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Brown-Eyed Category:Brunettes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Characters Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Child Soldiers Category:Children Category:Delighted Characters Category:Emma Ross' Friends Category:Employed Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Field Trip Participants Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Gada Wielders Category:Gladys Scheer's Enemies Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Grimm Hunters Category:Gyeongyeong Citizens Category:Hazel Heidi's Enemies Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Important Characters Category:Indigo Characters Category:Karatekas Category:Katara Wielders Category:Katie March's Friends Category:Luna Willows' Friends Category:Mackenzie Willows' Friends Category:Magenta Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Monster Slayers Category:Mortar Users Category:Ms. Frizzle's Students Category:Netflix Characters Category:Netflix Kids Characters Category:Netflix Kids Girls Category:Pata Wielders Category:Ponytailed Characters Category:Preschool Characters Category:Preschool Girls Category:Preteens Category:Ravi Ross' Friends Category:Replacements Category:Republic of Korea Army Members Category:Rookies Category:Shotguners Category:Siblings Category:Silambam Wielders Category:Slayers Category:Sneakers Wearers Category:Snipers Category:Sock Wearers Category:Sonic Alliance Characters Category:South Koreans Category:Survivors Category:Talwar Wielders Category:Tanned Category:Team Magic School Bus Members Category:Team RWBY Extra Members Category:Team RWBY Members Category:The Magic School Bus Rides Again Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformed Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters Category:Urumi Wielders Category:Walkerville Citizens Category:Walkerville Elemenetary School Students Category:Web Animation Characters Category:Web TV Show Characters Category:Western Animation Characters Category:Yang Xiao Long Characters Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Guests